


From Brooklyn With Love

by astudyinfic



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bond AU - Freeform, Hacker Magnus Bane, M/M, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Secret Agent Alec Lightwood, casefic, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Magnus needs his agent to just do his job.  Nothing more, nothing less.But with Alec Lightwood, it just never works out the way you plan.Square #4: Case fic





	From Brooklyn With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun crossing over my two favorite fandoms. Bond fans will probably recognize a line or two.

“Lightwood, just what do you think you are doing?”

Magnus growled, reaching for his now-cold cup of tea and glaring at the computer screen in front of him.  This was supposed to be an easy mission. In and out, no one gets hurt. Now they’ve somehow stumbled onto an international smuggling ring, Alec is halfway around the world in Bali, and isn’t responding to his coms, deciding that he knows best even though Magnus was the one with all the information in front of him. 

Hearing the dark chuckle and heavy breathing on the other end, Magnus is certain Alec has just taken out yet another goon but without eyes on him, Alec is simply a red blip on the screen.  “Are the doors open or not, Bane?” 

A couple more keystrokes and the doors on the other side of the world unlocked.  “They are now. Do be careful. We don’t need another repeat of Dubai, now do we?”

“Dubai was only eighty percent my fault.”  

Magnus sighed, “I’m not getting into this with you right now.  Focus on the mission at hand, Lightwood. I’m not explaining to the boss how you managed to blow up three city blocks to get one key drive.  Get it and get out of there before I call in Wayland.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

A third voice chimed in, just a delicate laughter and Magnus knew Wayland’s handler (and Magnus’ best friend) was listening in.  “Biscuit, don’t you have something better to do?”

“And miss you two flirting via coms?  I don’t think so. Besides, Jace is asleep right now.”  A pause, “Or should be. Crap, he’s moving. Gotta go.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.  He might have his hands full with Alec but at least he didn’t disappear for days on end like some of the other agents.  Alec was reliable. Even if a bit unconventional.   
“If you two are done,” Alec cut in, “where would I find this drive?”

Magnus scrubbed his hands over his face, certain his makeup was probably ruined beyond repair but that was something to worry about later on.  “Do I have to do everything for you? I’m not there in the room, Lightwood and the building doesn’t have CCTV. Use those amazing skills of yours and maybe, I don’t know, open a drawer and look!”

Alec laughed again and Magnus rolled his eyes towards the heavens, praying for patience to get the man back alive.  Then Magnus could knock some sense into him. 

While glaring at the screen as if he could get his hard-headed agent to just listen for once through sheer force of will, the sight of heat signatures moving towards the office where Alec currently stood had his breath catch. “Alec, three targets moving your way.  Fifteen meters from the office and closing. Get out of there, Lightwood. That’s an order.”

“Good thing I don’t take orders then,” Alec laughed and Magnus was going to kill him himself if he managed to get out of this.  “Got the drive. I’m ready for extraction.”

“Extraction point is the roof.  Safest route is through the window and up the fire escape.”  

_ Please take it.  Please take it. Please take it.   _ Magnus sent up prayers to any god that might exist that just for once, Alec would do the sensible thing and go away from the trouble instead of towards it.  

Alec laughed and Magnus’ heart dropped.  “Now, where would be the fun in that?” Magnus heard Alec cock his gun and waited.  While Magnus could do more damage on his laptop in his pajamas before his first cup of tea than Alec could do in the field, sometimes a trigger needed to be pulled.  Or not pulled. But, it sounded like Alec already made up his mind about this one. With no visuals, Magnus could only watch the heat signatures and listen through the coms.  The sound of gunfire made Magnus’ blood run cold and he typed frantically, needing the chopper to get there so Alec could get out as soon as possible. 

The unmistakable sound of fist meeting nose sounded and Magnus hoped that was Alec’s fist and not his nose.  “Three targets neutralized,” his agent panted through the line a moment later. “You really should have some more faith in me.”

“And you really shouldn’t go looking for trouble.  I’m not looking to have a new agent any time soon. I’ve barely got you trained already without having to start all over on a new one.”  Magnus took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. “Helicopter will be on the roof in two minutes. Do you think you can get there in time, and without breaking anyone else?”

“They work for the Circle.  It was them or me. I don’t feel bad about it.”

Neither did Magnus but that wasn’t the point.  “You wouldn’t be half the agent you are if you felt bad about it, Alec.  But it wasn’t necessary. That is what I am trying to tell you.”

“Fine,” Alec sighed.  “On my way to extraction.  Am I flying home or do you have something else for me?”

While there was probably another mission out there, one that Alec could handle with no problem, Magnus wasn’t ready to send him out again just yet.  “Yes, back to New York. After I have that drive, we can decide our next move.”

“I could just upload it and send it to you?”  

Magnus laughed at that.  Last time Alec tried that, he deleted half the data and managed to download half the gay porn on the internet onto the drive in its place.  Though, thinking back, he wasn’t entirely sure the porn was an accident. “Lightwood, you do your job and I’ll do mine. Just get back here and take a day off.  I hear you have someone who misses seeing you. It’s been weeks since you were in town.”

The sound of the helicopter taking off drowned out whatever it was Alec said back to him but Magnus probably could have guessed.  He relaxed back in his seat, pulling up the mission report to start his own part of it. Later he would have to do Alec’s as well, otherwise, it would never get done.  

Ten minutes later, his personal phone rang and he smiled when he saw the familiar name and number.  “So, am I really coming home?”

“Yes, and you are staying for at least two weeks, no matter what the boss says.  With the information on the drive, I should be able to take down Morgenstern and the Circle remotely.  So make sure it - and you - get back here in one piece.”

“Do you know how hot it is to see you work?  Who knew typing could be so attractive?”

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly, “It is so much more than typing, darling.  And we both know you have a competency kink a mile wide.”

“Yes we do and I’ll prove it to you after you take down the Circle.”  Magnus could hear the smile in Alec’s voice, the softening of it as he said, “I’ll see you soon, Magnus.”

“See you soon, Alexander.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
